1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to an aiming device such as an aperture sight for a rifle.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Aiming devices of the type described herein are known for example from the German Laying Open Print DOS No. 2854996 published July 10, 1980. These types of aiming devices have performed very well since their adjustment by means of a knurled-head screw is very simple and convenient, and their adjustment means are guided in a precise and secure manner such that the aiming devices remain properly adjusted.
Users, however, have felt it to be disadvantageous that, with this type of aiming device, additional equipment was necessary for an adjustment of the brightness desired by the user. Such additional equipment may be polarizing filters as known, for example, from German Pat. No. 2007258 or color tinted glass filters which may be in the form of rotatable discs composed of a number of different color filter sections and which form humps protruding from a tubular housing to permit their rotation.